Harry Potter and the Series of Events
by RonsGryffindorChick01
Summary: Harry is at Hogwarts and a new girl come she is sorted into Gryffindor and , wait she is Hilary?


09/14/03  
  
Chapter 1  
The unexpected visit  
  
On a hot summers evening a boy was laying on his bed, in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. This boy was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard! A wizard with incredible magic, he also has a scar with the shape of a lightning bolt on this forehead. This boy's name is Harry Potter.  
  
Harry got up out of bed and looked at his watch. It read 5:45p.m. So he got up, off of his bed and went down stairs. All of a sudden his Uncle Vernon bellowed, "Harry Potter!" Harry looked up and thought to himself 'What did I do now?' So he entered the kitchen, and was face-to-face with purple faced Uncle Vernon. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" Said Harry to his uncle. Vernon just stared at him for a minute the said, " Why is are those bloody owls doing here?" Vernon said with rage pointing at the kitchen window. Harry looked over at the window and saw two owls sitting on the ledge of the window. Once they saw Harry they flew over to him and found a spot in the kitchen and sat near him. Harry looked back at his purple-faced Uncle Vernon and said, "I'll just take them up-stairs and take their letters so they can be on their way." Once Harry had finished he stared into his uncles eyes waiting for his uncles reply. "Alright, get them up there in the bedroom boy! And hurry up!" Vernon exclaimed. Harry called the owls to follow him to his room so they did. Once Harry got to his room with the owls, they were all sitting on the bed. Harry took the first letter, which was from Ron because the improved owl was Pigwedgon. He was much calmer then he was before, but still has his enthusiasm. The letter read-  
  
Dear Harry, How is your summer going? It's boring here at the moment. Wait I take that back, Fred and George are testing their new items on Ginny and me just to see how they work. Not bad really. But it still is boring. Ask your uncle if you can come over and we can meet you at Ms. Figs. house to get you! See if you can leave Friday at 9:30. That is when you should have to be at her house. Well you know what to do.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry looked up from the letter and decided he would tell his uncle later about the letter. So he reached out to the second owl that was from Hogwarts. He knew because the letter to him had the Hogwarts crest on it. So he opened it and read-  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Your O.W.L. results are on the next page.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor McGonagall  
Dupity Headmistress  
  
Harry turned to the next page nervously and read-  
  
Transfiguration- O Charms-O Herbology-O D.A.D.A.-O Potions-O Arithmancy-G Divination-G  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter you have passed your O.W.L.'s with flying colors. You have also passed the average score for being an Auror. You may go to the Ministry to take an Aurors test.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Right at the very moment Harry's heart was like flying, and nothing could bring it down. At that moment he went downstairs to ask his uncle if he could go to Ron's house for the rest of the summer. "Er.. Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked patiently a waiting for his uncles' reply. " What boy?" Vernon said with a sneer. " Er. I was wondering if I could go to Rons house for the rest of the summer Friday?" Harry asked trying not to rush it because his uncle hated being rushed in conversations. " Well I suppose, just to get you out of here, out of this house." Vernon said with a smirk. Harry turned around and ran up to his room to write to Ron. When he went in he was surprised that the owls were still there. He grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote-  
  
Ron, The muggles said I could come. I'll meet you there!  
  
Harry Harry folded it the gave it to Pig to send back home the barn owl from Hogwarts left too, to go back to Hogwarts. As Harry watched the owls fly from his window he remembered that tomorrow would be Friday! So he turned around and went down for dinner. After dinner he came back up to his room to pack. After he had finished packing it was 8:45 so Harry decided to go to bed early.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. He looked at his watch and it read 9:20. Once he realized that he had to be at Ms. Figgs house at 9:30, he got up and hurried up and threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. He then grabbed his trunk and fire-bolt put a shrinking charm on them to put in his pocket. Then ran down stairs, and saw his uncle there on the couch then said, " I have to meet then at Magnolia Ave. Don't worry the neighbors won't notice." Finished Harry. Vernon just nodded and Harry ran right out the door to Ms. Figgs house.  
  
Meanwhile at Mrs. Figgs house. "Ron, are you sure you told Harry 9:30?" asked Mrs. Figg. " Yea positive," said Ron while scratching his head. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Said Harry gasping for air, because he ran all the way to Mrs. Figgs house. "Hey is for horses, and its ok your only late by. three minutes. God Harry! What did you do, sprint here?" asked Ron eyeing Harry suspiciously. " Yes, I sprinted here! What, did you think I just crawled here?" Said Harry a little aggravated with Rons stupid question. " Er, sorry Harry." Stated Ron while snickering behind his hand with Ginny and Hermonie doing the same. Just then Harry noticed that both Hermonie and Ginny were standing there just eyeing Harry seeing if has changed any. Just then Hermonie snapped out of her trance and said, " Come on you guys we better head back. Oh, don't worry Harry I got Hedwigs cage." Said Hermonie then grabbed her cage and went into the fireplace grabbed the floo-powder and threw it into the fire. Then stepped into the green flames and shouted, "House of Granger." Then disappeared. "Harry where is your trunk and broom?" Said Ginny and Ron at the same time. "Oh, there in my pocket. I put a shrinking spell on them." And with that Ginny went into the flames and disappeared then Ron and Harry did the same. As Harry was spinning he watched the different fireplaces pass until he came to the 'House of Grangers'' fireplace and flew right out onto the ground. His glasses flew off as he came out. Harry stood up and brushed off of all the soot from his clothes while Hermonie repaired his glasses. "Here you go." Said Hermonie and handed Harry his glasses, so he could put them on. Five minutes passed when just then an owl flew right into the living room and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked suspiciously at the owl for a moment then de-tacked the note attached to the owls' leg. He opened up the note and read out-loud to his friends-  
  
Dear Harry, If you got a Daily Prophet near you pick it up and read the front page! I'll be there in a half-hours time!  
  
Sirius  
  
After he finished he looked up at the confused faces then grabbed the Prophet from an owl that just arrived. He paid the owl the scanned the paper with a grin across his face then read-  
  
PETIGREW CAPTURED AND BLACK RELEASED!  
By; Rita Skeeter  
  
'Yes, this paper was typed correctly. Petigrew captured and Black released! Today was the trial of Sirius Theodore Black, little did we know that he had captured a rat that just so happens to be Peter Petigrew the man who was supposedly reported murdered by Black 15 years ago! Petigrew was an unregistered agnimus and took the shape of a rat. We tested Petigrew under Varitesumn and then Black. The stories were both the same. Petigrew admitted that it was he who turned the Potters over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, and that it was he that should have been in Azkaban not Black. So exactly two hours after the trial the Ministry had came to a decision about the two wizards. 'We here define Peter Oliver Petigrew guilty as charged. With a sentence of a life's time in Azkaban. As for Sirius Theodore Black, you are free to go! We are truly sorry for not giving you an actual trial before so since you are free now we award you with 1 million galleons as prize and a job inside the Ministry of Magic.' Was what minister Cornelous J. Fudge said in his own words. So now we no longer look at Black as a murderer but something a lot less. Just a regular wizard just like the rest of us.  
  
Rita Skeeter,  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Once Harry had finished he had a look of shook on his face but in a good way just like the rest of the three people sitting there with him. All of a sudden someone just appeared right on Harry's lap that made Harry snap out of his daydream and made Harry yelp. Which made everyone else now pay attention to what was happening now. Also that someone also turned out to be Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. "Get off of me!" Harry exclaimed, and Sirius did just that but with a wide smile on his face. "Well don't you seem really pleased to see me?" Said Sirius. The others snickered behind their hands. Then Harry smiled and ran and hugged his godfather warmly. "So.. Does this mean that you will come and live with me?" Asked Sirius with a grin on his face. Harry looked up with tears on his eyes smiling madly, then said, "Yes, yes I will come and live with you." Harry said proudly. "Great!" Said Sirius excitedly. "Well.. Everybody grab your things so we can get going!" Said Sirius once more excitedly. Everybody looked at each other with a confused expression on their faces. Then Harry asked a question that was floating around in the others head. "Er. Sirius, what do you mean 'grab your bags so we can get going'?" Asked Harry uncertain what the answer was. "Well what it means, is that Ron, Hermonie, Fred, George, and Ginny are all welcome to stay for the rest of the summer." Sirius explained with a smile on his face. Harry didn't have to respond to the statement so instead he just threw himself into his godfather's arms in a way of thanking him. Everybody else just smiled and cheered in happiness. So they all grabbed their bags and headed back to the fireplace to floo to Sirius and Harry's new home. Sirius grabbed some of the powder and threw it into the fireplace and shouted, " House of Black!" And disappeared. Everyone followed as they had seen and did the same and all ended up in the living room. Hermonie was the last to come out of the fireplace. Harry just as everybody else was looking at the house in awe. Harry walked around to the doorway were you enter and came face-to-face with Amanda Blacks portrait (Sirius Blacks mother). Just then Fred and George came to where Harry was and stood there staring at the picture too. Then George spoke up and asked, " Anyone up for a game of quidditch?" Then all of a sudden Amanda started to roar, " FILTHY HALF BLOODS, PURE BLOODS IN THE DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZRDS AND MUDBLOODS TOO!" But Harry got her to get quiet by saying, " YOU OLD BLACK LISTEN TO ME NOW. VOLDEMORTE IS A HALF-BREED TOO. SO SHUT-UP! ALSO GET OVER IT! SILENCEO!" Harry shouted and made Amanda Black just stop screeching and gave him a puzzled look and also couldn't even talk because Harry had cast a silencing charm on her. After that everyone was there including Hermonie, Ginny, Ron, and Sirius just all staring at Harry in amazement. " What it IS the truth!" Harry exclaimed, which broke the silence. "Oh, well we better grab our brooms and get outside." Said Sirius and whipped up broomsticks for everybody and with that, they all went outside and played the game. A half an hour later Harry noticed someone was flying over towards him and realized that it was Draco, Draco Malfoy. Harry almost asked what he was doing here just when Draco had just fell off his broom. Harry dived straight down and captured Malfoy with one swift arm movement and flew them both swiftly down to the ground. The landed really smoothly. Harry carried Draco over to the picnic table and laid him down on the top of it. Everyone all landed right beside Harry and Sirius walked up to both Harry and Draco and said, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Sirius asked with a sneer while Draco fluttered his eyes open so he could see where he was at. Harry pushed Draco back down onto the table just as Draco started to get up. Harry noticed that Draco was all- weak, and he was very pale like he had just seen a ghost. The frightened Draco looked all around to see his surroundings. "I know you may hate-," Harry began but Draco cut him off by saying a very weak, "Thank you for saving me, Harry." Everyone looked at Draco in amazement because he had just told Harry thank you. Suddenly Harry snapped out of it and stared at Malfoy, " You don't have to answer this is you don't want to but I need to know what happened, because it looks you have been put under the Caraterius curse and had just seen Voldemort himself." Draco looked at Harry amazed then replied, " Yes, I have been put under THAT curse by my father and. and, Voldemort. I had to get away so I just grabbed my trunk, wand, and set off on my broom to get as far away as I can." Draco replied with a shaky voice. Everyone just stood there with no words to say. " Your father?" Said Hermonie. " Yes Mud-, er. Hermonie. I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry everybody for the way I have treated you the past five years. Can you forgive me?" Draco asked uncertainly. Everybody nodded with a smile even Sirius, which meant that they have forgiven him. " Sirius? Can Draco stay here with us? That is if you want to Draco." Harry asked both Sirius and Draco. "Yes. I want to but that is all up to Sirius." Draco stated but his eyes were pleading for a 'yes.' "Alright Draco, you may stay her for the summer until you go to school." Said Sirius with a broad smile, and went to Draco and picked him up and carried him into the house and into the living room, and placed him onto the couch carefully. Everyone stood his or her eyes transfixed on Malfoy, the site that he was in. Sirius left the room for a moment then returned to the room with a vial in his right hand. He then handed it to Draco and said to him, " Here, drink this." Draco did as he was told and swallowed it. It took a couple minutes for it to kick in. Draco smiled then said, " Thank you sir, I feel a hundred percent better." Harry looked up then said, "Er. Sirius can I er I mean Draco and I take a little walk? Alone." Harry asked and when he said alone he looked at his friends with a serious face. All of his friend's eyes were a look of pleading if they could go with them. "Okay, but just be careful." Harry smiled then smirked at his friends. As Draco got up he saw Harry smirk at his friends then Draco said, "Looks like I am already rubbing off on you. Huh." He then playfully punched Harry in the shoulder. Harry chuckled then the both of the walked out of the back door to go outside. "So. What is the deal with you and Sirius, I mean isn't he supposed to be your godfather or something." Harry looked at Draco for a minute just wondering how he had found out. Draco realized along the lines of what Harry was thinking. "I over heard Remus talking at the Ministry last year to some of the officials, but I have been keeping it a secret since then." "Yes, you have been." Stated Harry with a smile. And with that Harry turned left and headed out towards the quidditch pitch to fly around with Malfoy.  
  
* Chapter 2 *  
Lost and Captured  
  
A hour passed and both of the boys landed with a soft 'bump' on the ground, and started to walk back up to the house just when Harry saw a black figure in the trees. So he grabbed his wand as fast as he could and shouted, " Petrificus Totalus!" And with that the person fell to the ground in a full body bind. Then Harry sprinted across the yard with Draco on his tail. There on the ground was no one other then a woman with shoulder length red-orange hair and brilliant green eyes. She had to be at least 35 years old and was five foot, five inches tall. Harry undid the spell and helped the woman stand back up on her feet. She wore a green dress with a forest green cloak over it. It was tied at the neck with a nice golden rope. Just then she opened her mouth but Harry had cut her off and said, " Who are you and what are you doing here?" And jus looked at Draco then back at the woman right in front of the boys. " My name is Li- Leah, Leah Annamarie Selo, and the reason why I am here is because I am looking for help. A Death Eater has captured my husband! Please help me. Please." The woman pleaded the Harry looked at Draco and then the both nodded their heads at each other agreeing that they would help the woman. "Okay Mrs. Selo, we'll help you." Said Draco and with that both of Harry and Draco followed Leah into the forest. They ran for at least five minutes. Just then the woman halted at the site and so did Harry and Draco. There was a man on the ground with a black eye and both a bloody arm and hands. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together. He had messy jet-black hair and blue eyes. Just then Harry heard someone mumbling so he moved to where it was coming from. Draco and Leah just started to follow just when Harry put up a hand for them to stop and they did just that, while he kept going. " Master will be so proud of Wirmtail." Said a man, and just then Harry recognized him as Peter Pettigrew. Harry stood there dazed for a moment then snapped back into reality and grabbed his wand and said, " Accio!" And the mans wand flew into Harry's hand and then Harry shouted, "STUPIFY!" And the man fell to the ground as a rat.  
  
Harry ran back to the couple and Draco, with Peter in his agnimous form in a cage with an anti-transfiguration charm on it so he can not change into human form. Harry revived the man as soon as he got back there. " Thank goodness your okay Harry! Do you know what Remus Lupin would do to me if something happened to you?" Draco shouted at Harry. Leah looked up when Draco had said Harry and the man looked up when Draco had said Remus Lupin. The man just looked at Harry just like Leah was, with a look of amazement and belief. " Er- excuse me sir, but what is your name? If you don't me asking." Asked Harry with a look of relief that the man was okay. " My name is Ja," the man stopped when Leah nudged him in the side so he pretended to clear his voice then answered, " Jake Markus Selo." And outstretched his hand to Harry to shake. " Hello Jake, my name is Harry, Harry James Potter. Nice to meat you sir." And with that they both shook hands. " Well lets get to the house before they get all worried about us." Said Harry and with that he and Draco led the way back to the house, with the couple close behind. Once they arrived there at the house Harry shouted, " SIRIUS COME ON OUT HERE." Said Harry and with that Sirius came running out of the house, and stopped right in front of Harry, Draco, Leah Selo, and Jake Selo. " Er, Harry what is going on here?" Asked Sirius looking from Harry to Draco then to Leah and Jake. " Well umm. a Death Eater which turned out to be Peter attacked Mr. Selo and Mrs. Selo came looking for help, but it was only Peter and I caught him for you!" Explained Harry to a concerned Sirius, and with that he removed the rat from the inside of his robes and handed it to Sirius. " You.. You caught him on your own? But how?" Asked Sirius. " Well I was hoping we can go inside and discuss it." Said Harry, and with that all five of them went inside. The portrait of Mrs. Black saw them and started to scream, " YOU!!!! MORE FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IT AND A PURE BLOOD MARRIED TO THAT, THAT THING, THAT MUDBLOOD. A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF WIZARD IN ALL UNITED!!! AND YOUR EVEN BACK FROM THE DEAD! I HATE YOU, YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SKUM! HALFBLOODS AND PUREBLOODS IN MY HOUSE, ALL OF YOU LEAVE! LEAVE MY HOUSE!" Harry gave her a look of disgust. "Shut up! You know you are talking about your self too, when you say purebloods! Oh, and think on this one Voldemort is a HALFBLOOD stupid. Now shut up!" Yelled Harry at the portrait, and with that the portrait went silent. For that was the second time Harry had told her off. " I guess I am I rubbing off on you, because you certainly beat me at telling her off!" Sirius exclaimed and patted Harry on the back. Harry just blushed and walked to the meeting room. Sirius followed in awe and so did the rest but just shocked at the performance. "Okay here we are." Said Harry as they arrived at the meeting room. He opened the door for everybody so they could walk in. Sirius already walked in and sat down in a chair by the fire. "Oh no dear boy, you can go in, I'll close the door for you." Jake told Harry. Harry just nodded and walked into the room and sat down next to Sirius. As Leah and Jake walked into the room they saw Sirius pull Harry into a warm hug like Harry was his son. Harry hugged him back but even than Sirius had hugged him. This made Leah and Jake get teary-eyed. They finally sat down a love seat across from Harry and Sirius.  
  
"Er.. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what is your job?" Sirius asked the two people. The couple looked at one another then Leah said, " Well we heard that there are two openings at Hogwarts this year so we were planning on talking to Dumbledor but we don't really have a fireplace." " What she means is that we don't have a home at the moment because, well.. our house was burnt down to the ground by Death Eaters and Voldemort the other day, and we have been on the run since then." Finished Jake. Harry looked at Jake in amazement until Jake noticed. He just simply smiled then said, "What's the matter Harry?" Harry shook his head then said, " Nothing, but you just said Voldemorts name and neither of you flinched at it, and usually only Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledor, and me call him for his true name. Nobody else does. Even my best friends Ron and Hermonie still flinch a little bit." Leah nodded and said, "Fear for a name only increases fear for the person or thing itself." Leah simply stated and Jake just nodded in agreement. "I agree ma'am." Said Harry and grinned. 'He looked just like his father when he did that.' Leah thought. As she thought that she started to break down in tears. She stood up. Jake did the same. " Honey, what's wrong. Where are you going?" Jake questioned his wife, while his eyes meant concern. "I'm sorry Jake NO James and I am Lilly NOT Leah, I can not lie about my name or who I am any longer, to Sirius, or even to my son. Okay James? I just can't!" Lilly shouted at James. "I know, it is hard" James whispered in Lilly's ear and wrapped her up into a hug and she just sobbed into his shoulder. Finally Lilly stopped, she looked up into James' eyes then over to Harry. 


End file.
